User blog:Hazelcats/Happy Fun Sad Story Time With Hazel: Part 2
It's self-explanatory, no? Check out the other blog if you wish:3 Story With Name Not Yet Known Once upon a time, there was a little girl that lived in a castle. It was a very dark castle, and it was hard to see. There were no windows, and the only lights came from lanterns. The castle was also very big, but the little girl had never gone to most of the castle. Her entire life, she had been restricted to a small portion of the castle that contained only a bedroom, a kitchen, and a small library. The castle was also very big, but the little girl had never gone to most of the castle. Her entire life, she had been restricted to a small portion of the castle that contained only a bedroom, a kitchen, and a small library. The man spent only three days at the castle each month, and only one day would he spend time with the girl. The man told the girl to call him "father." Each month, he would teach her about the outside world from books that taught about dark people, criminals, and witches, and how wicked and cruel the world was. The man tried every visit to teach the girl that the world was evil, and to never venture outside the castle. But the girl wouldn't listen, insisting there was more, and she tried to find an escape during any moment she could get away from her father and the maid. But for years, she found none. But one day, just days before her father was due to appear again, she found something. That day, the maid had gotten sick, and had been resting in her quarters, so the little girl, who had been learning to cook from the maid, made her own meal. But the girl, who had always been a bit clumsy, accidentally dropped several pots. While picking them up, she noticed one had hit the wall and it had caused one of the stones to be pushed into the wall. Curious, the girl investigated the wall, pushing the stone farther into the wall. Suddenly, the stones began to move, and a passageway opened. Quickly moving so the maid would not catch her, the girl went into the passageway and quickly walked through a long, dark hallway, stumbling every few steps, as there was very little light. Eventually, a small light appeared ahead, and it grew bigger and bigger until she reached a large, open room with stain-glass windows with a large, closed door. Looking around at the beautiful windows, she stood there in awe at the sunlight that poured in through the multicolored glass. After a few moments, she realized that the maid could realize she was gone any time, and quickly went to the doors and opened them. Outside was a forest seemed to go on forever, and she stepped outside onto the grass. Ecstatic, she quickly took off through the forest. However, it wasn't long before she realized she had no idea what was out there, or where she was going. Almost panicking, she wondered if she should go back, when suddenly, the maid appeared, crashing through the trees in a panicked frenzy. The maid yelled at her for doing something so foolish, and then, the girl realized that she shouldn't, couldn't go back. Defending herself, she brought up the point that the maid had to stay there at the castle for forever as well. The maid, who was only a few years older than the girl, thought about this, and agreed that maybe going out into the world would be better. The maid, who had barely been eleven when she had begun to serve the girl, was now in her late teenage years, and had for long been old enough to marry, work, and get an education from the few schools that offered teaching to females. So the two took off through the forest, the maid using the little memory and knowledge of the nearby area she had to navigate them. Eventually, the two found a village, both hungry and tired from their journey. Finding an inn, they went inside and were greeted by a young man. The boy introduced himself as Ers, the inkeeper's son, who was watching the place while his father was away fighting in the war. The girl, suddenly realizing she had to say her own name, knew she could not say her real identity. Quickly searching the room for any idea of a name, as her knowledge of them were very little, she spotted a fabric in the corner of the room and spoke, "Dot." The maid, who also had the same idea, said the name "Leaf" from spotting a tree out of one of the inn's windows. Ers, knowing they must have journeyed very far and were very hungry, offered them a small meal and a room to stay in for the night. So Leaf and DoT spent the night at the inn, which was decent and comfortable, but they knew they could not stay longer. Both knew DoT's father was too arrive at any time, and if he discovered the castle was empty, he would look for them both. They both woke early that next morning and ate the simple breakfast that was served at the inn. Only Ers and a few other travelers were up, which both were grateful for But just as they had finished eating, there was the sound of shouting from the streets, and suddenly, the doors burst open. Several men stood in the doorway, strong and angry looking. They wore black armor, and their faces were covered. They held weapons and torches. Ers, who had been talking to the two girls, quickly grabbed them and pulled them behind the counter as the men searched the inn, shouting angrily at the other travelers that were there. The men, who did seemed to speaking some different language, quickly killed the travelers and began to search the rest of the building. Quickly and carefully, Ers led Leaf and DoT towards a small door near the counter that led outside. Managing to escape without being noticed, they fled from the inn and ran down the streets, which were filled with screaming villagers. As they reached the outskirts of the town, they ducked into an alleyway, all three gasping for breath. Stopping there for a few moments, they quickly discussed what their strategy should be. Ers, who knew no more about these men than Leaf and DoT did, said that he had a cousin who lived in a village they could reach by the next morning if they started now. Agreeing this would be the best plan, they set off. Smelling smoke as they left the village, the three knew that the men must have set the town on fire. Sadly, they set off towards the other village. More than once, the travelers had to stop and hide or take a new route due to the paranoia of the men following them. They knew the very strong possibility that the group would go to this new village, so they not only wanted to take refuge at Ers's cousin's home, but to also warn them. Walking throughout the night, finally, they reached the village that Ers had spoken of. WIP Category:Blog posts